TMNT 2014 (My way bitches!)
by Lovely little witch
Summary: So, what if April met three of the turtles with her younger detective friend, a human and female Raph, named Rose and the two are dragged into the fight against Shredder and the Foot? What will happen? Read to find out! (Constructive criticism welcome, hate comments can and will be burned in hell)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any TMNT because, if I did, Raph would be a girl dammit and the other three in love with him, uh, her?

Note: The turtles are 19 and Rose is an 18 year old, genius detective who's known April since she was young and is a small time superstar on the side. Also, April is 22 and lost her father when she was 8 and Rose was 4. Okay? Okay! On with the mother fucking show!

Again for all you accusing assholes and bitches out there:

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

"Sir! Sir! Please, wait a minute!" An auburn haired woman in a light purple-grey shirt, yellow jacket and jeans called, waving a notepad, as she and a small raven haired teen girl with twin, low braids, red crop top, army green short shorts held up by a black cargo belt, torn, red bandanna, and extremely dark red and black trench coat as they chased a clearly annoyed worker. "Look, I already told the police everything I know. Couple of guys stormed in here with guns, forced us to the ground, and stole some important cargo." The teen girl frowned. "Maybe there's something you forgot to tell them?" She suggested. "Sweetheart, that's not something you just forget." Before either girl could ask another question or, in the younger's case, complain of being called sweetheart, a man by a news van who was observing the two girls called out to them. "April! Rose! We're going to be late!" April turned to the man in front of her and Rose, telling him not to move before both rushed off to talk to the other man. "What is is Vern?! We're trying to work here!" Rose hissed angrily. "Well, I'm sorry Rose, but is this a paying job for us?" He gestured to himself and an annoyed April. "No! And I've told you before that if you're riding with us, you are to shut up and ride in the back like a good brat!" Rose glared heatedly but reluctantly got in the back of the van."Really Vern?! We just need 5 minutes to talk-" She stopped herself when she saw the man was gone. "Great! Just great!" With that, the cameraman and the pissed off reporter got in and the three drove to the news destination.

(After news report)

"4 years of journalists school for that." April said, obviously upset. "Don't worry April, you'll get your brilliant story someday. I just know it." The raven encouraged nicely. "Thanks Rose" the auburn smiled. After a short conversation with Vern, the two girls grabbed their bikes and went to a small abandoned street where April grabbed her phone and dialled the worker from earlier. "Hey, how'd you two get this number?" He answered. "I swiped your phone, hacked it, and got the number." Rose shrugged. "Never mind that. We want to ask you more questions." April said. "Wait, you- Okay just go see my guy, Steve. He'll be at the docks. And do me a favour, don't call this number again. And you, don't steal or hack my phone. You're supposed to be a police detective for fucks sake!" With that, he hung up and the girls headed for the docks. When they got there however, they noticed the foot clan was there, getting orders from a raven haired woman in the middle of it all. She spoke mostly Japanese so Rose was the only one able to understand them. April in the mean time, got her phone out to record it but both were disappointed when they found the light was too low. Quick and quite, they raced over to another fence gap but were surprised when they saw three large figures taking out the Foot ninjas. When it was done, they ran out to see that on one of the nearby train cars was a large Japanese symbol done in graffiti. "Woah!" Rose said quietly. "I have to go. You'll be okay here?" Rose nodded and April left after a few quick pictures. Quickly she grabbed her plastic gloves and bag and scraped a bit of paint into it. Once that was done, she grabbed her phone and a digital camera and started snapping pictures. She stopped immediately when she heard a longing, dreamy sigh, two smacks, and some whispering. "Hello? Come out and show yourself!" She called. When no one came out, she shrugged, snapped a few more pictures, and left quickly. "Weird." She whispered.

(April)

"I just witnessed a Foot robbery with Rose." April told her roommate, Taylor. "Oh My God! Are you alright? Where's Rosie?" The blonde worried. "We weren't hurt, someone took them all out before we were noticed and Rose stayed to check the crime scene out and don't worry, she'll be fine, remember what she did to those robbers when they tried to take her bag." Both winced at the memory of seeing a 14 year old Rose on TV after almost killing three men for trying to steal her bag and claiming self defence. She won in the end but was almost jailed for life for attempted second degree murder. "Yeah but just make sure you tell me if she calls." It was nice knowing Taylor cared for the girl April saw as a little sister. After agreeing with the terms, she went to her room to quickly set up for the afternoon news.

(Rose)

The raven haired girl had just finished on the phone with April and was getting ready to watch some Netflix in her pjs when she felt like someone was watching her. She looked to the window but when she saw no one there she turned back to the tv. She had just picked out a movie when she heard a sound above her penthouse. Frowning, she grabbed one of her sais before she made her way over the window and climbed out onto the fire escape and silently went up the ladder. When she got up, she was surprised to see no one there. Shrugging, she made her back down.

(Next morning, Channel 6 news)April made her way into the news agency, carrying a folder of photos, bee lining up to her boss and other reporters discussing the next news broadcasts topic. Smiling, she made her way up to them. Maybe now they'll see her as more than a fitness reporter.

(Rose's house)

The teenager closed her laptop with a smile. She had just finished a Skype with her family in Japan and they were so happy for her when they found out about her new case and told her that her latest book and album were both successful where they were. She couldn't ever help not smiling with her three older brothers and father. They were so supportive and kind. The look was stripped from her face when a window behind her crashed. Leaping from her chair, she turned to see several Foot ninja there, armed and dangerous. "What the fuck?! You bitches are paying for my window!" She screamed in anger. They didn't even listen and instead charged her. "Bad idea ass wipes!" She snagged the closest ninja quickly and easily, swinging him into his friends and knocking them out of the broken window. Leaning over and being careful not to cut herself on the sharp shards. "You bitch fuckers better get me a new fucking window soon! I don't need actual robbers crawling in!" She screamed at them. "That was weird" she muttered as she began sweeping up the inside damage when she saw a flash of green, orange, and purple in the window. Looking out again, she saw nothing but sky, buildings, and more than likely dead Foot Ninja. Shrugging, she ducked inside again and was just about to start sweeping again when the ringtone for April went off. "Hello? April?" She asked, picking up immediately. "Hey Rose, I wanted to know if you were wanting to come to Sacks' speech about his charity? We might be able to get an interview in." Rose smiled. It'd be nice seeing the man her former God father worked and was best friends with when alive. "Sure. Just text me when I should start getting ready for it. In the meantime, I need to get a new window." She immediately hung up after that. She didn't feel like getting bombarded with questions from the woman when she had more important things to do. Especially fixing her window and floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story, the Turtles and other characters belong to their rightful creators

* * *

Chapter 2

April and Rose stood with Vern at the back, listening as Sacks gave his speech about the fire from years ago and how he was in the process of creating a system that would stop Shredder's tyranny over the city. April and Rose looked in fascination, however, the youngest looked with caution too. For some reason Mr. Sacks had always made her feel a little uneasy, but she brushed it off as her instincts acting out because of how creepy his face was to her. Eventually, the speech came to an end and April and Rose ran up to Sacks to talk with him. "Mr. Sacks! I don't know if you remember us but it's us April and Rose? Dr. O'neill's daughter and Goddaughter?" His face instantly snapped from confusion and dismissal to recognition and kindness. "April! Rose! How nice to see you two again! It seems the last I saw of you two, you were both so small!" He exclaimed happily. "It was also the the last time we saw Mr. O'neill before he was buried." Rose pointed out sadly, arms crossed. He frowned; "Yes, it was a difficult day for everyone I'm afraid." They conversed a little while longer, April taking notes about his idea and his speech for work. They left around half an hour later in the news van, talking amongst themselves on their way back. Until they stopped at a red light next to a subway station where people were panicking and running out in a large crowd. Upon seeing this, Rose and April looked to each other before bursting out of the van and heading towards the chaos with Vern calling for them to come back. Pushing past the people fleeing and making their way into the subway station. They lept over the gates and hide behind a couple of pillars. After a few seconds of silence, they looked to each other and nodded coming out from their hiding places and going towards the second flight of stairs… only to be grabbed from behind by two foot ninjas, one of them holding a handgun to Rose's head -not willing to give her the opportunity to fight back after seeing what the Japanese brat had done to his comrades-, before leading them both down the stairs. As they got closer to the subway pick-up landing, they could see dozens of people laying on the ground, hands covering their heads as if to protect themselves. 'Like that would ever work. You'd probably need a Kingsman suit and umbrella to actually attempt protecting yourselves', Rose scoffed inwardly, obviously forgetting many people don't realize a fact like that when in a panic. And they probably have no idea what the hell Kingsman is either. They were led over to an empty space where they were told to lay down and put their hands on their heads or get shot. Rose looked around a bit, noting how many people were in danger. She noticed April, who was turned the other way, pulling something out of her jacket-probably her camcorder or something- and the lady facing April shaking her head no. "Hey, you!" They heard, watching as a Foot ninja made his way towards them. Then the lights went out and a subway train was heard rolling past, voices coming with. There was a lot of shouting from the Foot and sounds of things, or people, getting hit. They heard a young male sounding voice say "Booyakasha!" in all the commotion. Eventually, the lights flickered on to show that the foot ninja were tied up together and seemingly unconscious. Everyone but the two friends started booking it for the exit in hopes of living and trying to forget this night that could've been nice but April and Rose only began moving when they saw movement in a big yellow tube. They immediately went for the exit, finding that, outside, the same yellow tube continued above the station, leading to the roof of the building. April spotted a fire escape on the building -luckily the ladder was down- and ran to it, Rose following after her. They began climbing and as they got closer to the top, they started to hear voices. Eventually, they got to the top where they saw three big figures. The girls couldn't see them well but both could tell they were muscular and tall, looking to be at least 6 ft or probably taller. Rose looked at them curiously from their perch on the final ladder, both balancing on either side. April, however, decided she needed to get a photo. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she got it ready and snapped the photo. Maybe it would've gone unnoticed but, unfortunately, April's flash was on, illuminating the three mysteries for a split second and causing them to freeze mid hi-five. Realizing what had happened, both girls began to make their way down the ladder, not getting too far before they were gripped by their hands and yanked on to the roof. Both groaning in pain, they looked up and were in shock at what they saw; Three _**TURTLE PEOPLE**_ towered over them. Fucking _TURTLE PEOPLE!_ There was a thump next to Rose, snapping her out of her shock to look beside her at April who had passed out. "Fuck…" The raven haired teen whispered, looking from her older sister figure passed out on the roof next to her to the giant turtle people standing over them a few times.


End file.
